Snow Before the Show
by akgrownrandi
Summary: Before Goku meets the Dragon Ball gang at the gates of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he runs into a couple friends he hasn't seen in a few years. Snow and Hatchan are excited to see their friend once again. Side story, slightly A/U. Snow, Android 8, Goku, Chi-Chi. Friendship, romance, hurt/comfort.


**So, I know that this is technically in the wrong section as this story would take place in the Piccolo Jr. Saga in Dragon Ball, but I felt the story would get more attention here. This is my second ever one shot! I'm beginning to believe that I'm way better at writing one shots. LOL! I really loved the character Snow and secretly wish her and Goku would have ended up together. I'm not a huge fan of Chi-Chi, but I do understand why she would act the way she does sometimes, as well as her adding some comic relief to the story. Anyways, I really liked how this story turned out and I hope you will too!**

 ***WARNING: Lots of cutsie fluffiness ahead!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, or the characters in this story.**

"Hatchan!"

The slim adolescent girl called out through a cupped hand. "Hatchan!" She called again, but to no avail. She dropped her shoulders, and glumly looked down at the puddle she had been standing in for what must have been about a half an hour now. "Hatchan," she whispered to herself. The girl continued to stand still. Large droplets beat down on the vinyl above her head. The rain had been falling hard since last night, and Snow was beginning to wonder if it would ever let up. She was perfectly dry, of course. Hatchan; her friend, had given her their large translucent umbrella before he went off by himself to go find a flower shop.

Despite the weather, Snow had been excited about coming out to the city today. Today was the day the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament would take place. Hatchan, her tall robotic friend, had heard about the tournament, and told Snow all about it. Snow smiled to herself when she remembered how excited they were when they had both announced to the village they were going to set out to go watch the competition. They just had a feeling their good friend Son Goku might show up. Just thinking about the wild haired boy she once knew a few years back made her cheeks flush a slight tint of pink.

Snow's red hair fluttered in the breeze. Her cold fingers twirled the umbrella handle playfully. Still lost in her daydream, she hadn't noticed the incessant beeping behind her until the noise was close enough and loud enough to startle her.

"-Eh?"

When she had turned her head towards the offending noise, a bright red car with its high beams on was barreling towards the shaken girl. Her eyes widened with fright as a feeling of impending doom came over her. A part of her body wanted to run, but another part knew it was too late. All she could think of to do was to put her umbrella in between them; a sad attempt at shielding herself, and scream.

The driver swerved left and right until he finally lost control, spinning around a couple of times before hitting a tree nearby. The driver was safe, but pretty banged up…and angry. He crawled out of his mangled up vehicle and pointed incredulously in Snow's direction.

"You stupid girl! Who just stands in the middle of the road!?" He stormed off yelling angrily to what must have been his insurance agent over his mobile phone.

" _What?"_ the girl thought, her faced still scrunched up. "Nothing…happened?" She asked herself as she thought it safe to open her eyes now. Her large chocolate eyes stared directly into another pair of big bright orbs with dark irises. The person had a perfectly chiseled face, and a pale youthful complexion. She knew he had to be around her age. The young man's arms cradled her body tightly against his as he lay above her on the puddled pavement. His mouth formed a confident grin. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

Suddenly, Snow's face grew a bright shade of red. She had just realized what had happened, and what was happening now. This man must have jumped in to save her before she got pulverized by that vehicle, and now she's being held tightly against his warm body. " _Very cliché,"_ she thought to herself. Also thinking, _"What strange clothing he's wearing."_ The man was wearing a very exotic looking blue Gi top and yellow pant. He had a white turban wrapped intricately around his head, with small bits of charcoal black hair peaking out from the edges. The man just blinked curiously at the girl in his arms.

He then let her go and the two separated, but still sat upon the soaked ground staring at each other. Snow just knew she had seen this man somewhere before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The man suddenly pointed a slender finger in front of her face, almost touching her nose. Her eyes lit up in surprise.

"You're small and weak, and have large eyes, and big lips," he paused.

Snow felt slightly insulted, and just about retaliated before he added, "You're definitely a girl!"

"Huh?" Snow looked confused, and then it came to her, "Son…Goku?"

He tilted his head to the side, curious as to how this girl knew his name. "It's me!" The girl got up and removed her pink knitted cap, "Snow!" The man named Goku stood up as well. He towered over the petite girl, which made her step back slightly in awe. "You used to be the same height as me!" She giggled anxiously. The man stared at Snow for a few minutes; a fist under his chin as he racked his brain trying to remember who this girl was. Suddenly, the memory seemed to smack him right upside the head, "Snow!" He yelled excitedly as he picked her up by her waist and twirled her around with him a few times. The two laughed together. It had been three years since the two friends had last seen each other.

Snow's hair was slightly longer than it was then, and Goku noticed she had grown taller, but had now only come up to about his collar bone. He noticed that something else had grown as well. Snow had been wearing a yellow spaghetti string top underneath a light denim jacket. Though, the jacket and strap had since fallen off her right shoulder to expose more than she wanted to the man in front of her. "Breasts!" He pointed at the girl's chest while laughing. "Bulma told me what those were a few years back!" Snow's face grew crimson again as she did her best to cover herself back up. "Goku! You shouldn't stare at a lady's chest like that. It's rude to do!" She informed him calmly yet firmly. "Oh, then I won't stare at them anymore!" He smiled innocently. "You're still such a weird guy." She stated. "Not that I didn't mind the staring," she whispered as quietly as she could.

"What are you doing in the city?" Goku asked Snow who was currently wringing out her hair. She stopped and pulled it over to the other shoulder where she began to play with the ends nervously. "Umm, Hatchan had told me about the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and I… I mean _we_ wanted to see if we'd be able to spot you there. Hatchan went to go find some flowers to give to you, but…" she paused, her smile forming into a frown, "…it's been about 45 minutes now and he hasn't come back yet." Goku scanned the immediate area. He knew that Hatchan was an android built by the Red Ribbon Army, so he knew that he wouldn't be able to catch his scent.

Goku looked at Snow again and asked, "do you have the time?" The girl uncovered her left sleeve, "It's 7:30."

"Great! It's still early! I got plenty of time!" Goku yelled out excitedly. "Let's go find Hatchan!"

Snow's eyes lit up with delight as she nodded in agreement. She intertwined her arm with Goku's as she jumped up in excitement. "Let's go!" Goku was a little confused by the sudden invasion of space, but couldn't help but smile at her anyway. They both walked a few paces to grab her transparent umbrella off of the ground but the inanimate object was too badly bent, and the vinyl peeled up on the sides. The corner of Snow's lips turned into a frown once again. Goku caught her making the sad expression, and thought quickly; patting his body in different areas. "Ah!" He suddenly remembered. Mr. Popo, the guy who had been so nice to him and allowed him to train with Kami, had offered him a few things to take with him on his trip to the tournament. "An umbrella!" Goku exclaimed as he pulled it out from behind him. He pressed a small button, and out popped a beautiful red parasol that matched the exotic look that Goku had been sporting. He propped it up above their heads, and grabbed Snow's arm a little tighter as they walked together to find the young woman's good friend.

"Rarrrghhh!" A booming voice came out from between two buildings. "Ahhh!" A screaming middle aged woman ran as quickly as she could to get away, but was hit by a slab of wood that had been sent flying through the air. "Somebody stop him!" An old man yelled out in fright, "he's going to kill us all!"

A large man with a square head and body and bright red, glowing eyes peered over at the man, and growled angrily again, "Son Goku!" He punched the concrete with his fists and began to throw large chunks aimlessly. Whoever this guy was, seemed to be suffering from some insanity as he raged on and on about this man named 'Goku'.

Snow and Goku had just turned the corner when suddenly a large chunk of concrete came hurdling at them. Goku instinctively pushed Snow out of the way before he punched the hard chunk into pieces with his fist. The young warrior paused.

"Hatchan!" Snow yelled with her hand outstretched toward her friend.

"Hatchan?" Goku then realized who the assailant actually was. Their friend Android 8, or affectionately, Hatchan! But why was he acting so crazy? And yelling Goku's name over and over? "Hatchan! It's me! Son Goku! What's wrong?!"

Hatchan's eyes finally made contact with Goku's. "Son…Goku. Must kill… Son Goku." His eyes grew a brighter red when the android fixated his stare on the youth. Suddenly, the android came at Goku and grabbed the young male by the throat. Even Goku was surprised by his quick reflexes. "Hatchan! What are you doing? I'm your friend!" He said through restricted airways, but the android didn't loosen his grip. Goku thought quickly and hoisted his legs up in front of his body kicking the Frankenstein like monster in the face. The android didn't seem to feel pain and immediately turned around to come after Goku again. The two fought back and forth, and they seemed to be about equally matched in strength.

"What…what's wrong with Hatchan? My friend." Snow had started crying on the ground from where Goku had pushed her out of the way, and the old man that had yelled noticed her and helped her up. "What's wrong with him?" She cried again. The older man explained everything, "I'm a florist in the shop around the corner. This guy came in and seemed really nice at first. He wanted to buy flowers from us, so we gave him a small bouquet of yellow roses but as he was leaving he tripped on my associate's dog and fell to the floor. My associate immediately tried to help him up, but said he had felt something slide over when he grabbed his collar, and then this happened. It was almost like a switch had been flipped!"

Snow knew right away what needed to be done. "Goku-san!" She yelled out to her friend.

"The switch!"

Goku looked over at Snow dumbfounded.

"There's a switch! I think it might be somewhere around his collar!"

"A switch, huh?" Goku's lips formed into an arrogant half smile. "I know what to do!"

The monster like machine came barreling towards the exotic clad young man with his large arms holding a small vehicle overhead. He threw the car in Goku's direction but missed before Goku's lightening quick reflexes kicked in and the young man appeared again in back of the android. "Gotcha! Time to come back to us, Hatchan!" Goku pulled down the android's shirt collar and found the switch that had caused his friend to go ballistic. Quickly, Goku switched it back. Almost immediately the android's burning red eyes faded to a more neutral, and friendly deep brown. His arms lay back down calmly at his sides. "What... happened?" He sensed the person in back of him, and turned to face him."Goku?" He immediately recognized his friend.

"Someone help!"

Goku and Hatchan turned around to find the old man trying desperately to lift the small car that Hatchan had thrown. "Help! That young lady! The car!" He tried lifting again. They both looked at each other as a sense of dread hit both Goku and the android. Hatchan especially felt a huge sense of guilt come over him. Goku had made it there first, and with his tremendous strength, he lifted the vehicle up and threw it off to the side. On the ground lay Snow with her frail body broken and bruised in numerous places. Her eyes opened a bit. "Snow!" The android screamed as he ran toward his best friend on the ground. "Snow?" He said again as a tear streamed down his cheek. "Hat...chan..." she finally choked out, "I didn't know... androids could cry. I'm glad you're...safe." She smiled weakly. Hatchan looked up at his friend Goku with pleading eyes. "Please help Goku-san!"

Goku didn't know what to do as he stared down at the poor bloodied girl on the ground. He felt guilty and hopeless. He should have destroyed the car before flipping Hatchan's switch. His hands scrunched into tight fists. Then suddenly he remembered, "Korin!" The short fat cat like being that had befriended Goku before he trained with Kami, had given Goku a few of his Senzu beans before Goku departed. "Here!" Goku reached deep into his pocket to pull out a small velvety bag. He pulled the drawstrings loose and reached in to pull out a small green colored bean. Hatchan seemed confused by Goku's "great idea". How could a little bean help Snow's situation? But Goku had no doubt and knelled down before Snow, "here. Eat this. It will heal your injuries." He took the bean and pressed it gently against Snow's lips until she allowed him to push it into her mouth. She chewed weakly, but managed to mash it up enough to swallow it down.

Suddenly a wave of energy flowed through Snow's body. Her eyes shot open, as she sat up straight and tall. Her injuries disappeared almost immediately. "Wow! What happened? I feel so much better!" Both Goku and Hatchan yelled out out in victory. Hatchan grabbed his friend into a tight hug. "Snow...!" He started wailing, "I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Snow consoled her large friend. "It's okay! I'm okay now!" She patted his head.

They both stood up. "Goku..." She looked over at her savior, "...thank you so much for everything!" She jumped into Goku smashing her face onto his chest, while wrapping her arms around him tightly. Goku didn't quite understand the affection, but hugged her back anyway. When Snow let go of him she used her arm to wipe her tear streaked face, then jumped up to Goku to give him a quick peck on the lips. Goku stared back at her confused, but a warm sensation washed over him as well. He just laughed nervously.

Snow glanced down at her watch and gasped. "Goku-san! You better get going! It's already 8:30! Sign in ends at 9!" Goku nodded. "I better get going! It was nice seeing you both again!" The girl and the android stood by each other, "We'll meet you there! Good luck, Son Goku!" They bid there farewells. Goku gave them a quick salute before bolting off on his own. "Goku-san." Snow whispered to herself, another blush gently dusting her cheeks. "Hatchan..." she started. Her friend looked at her curiously. "...I...love him." Hatchan's eyes widened in shock.

The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament had been in full swing for about an hour now. Snow and Hatchan had taken seats as close to the front as they could. The two were tremendously excited. Goku was up next. He didn't have his exotic attire anymore, but instead donned a bright orange fighting gi. His wild hair was free now and spiked up the same was it always had when he was a young boy.

The next competitor against Goku was a young, raven haired woman about his age. She went by the name, "Anonymous". "Who is that girl?" Snow asked to no one in particular.

"You still don't remember do you!?" The raven haired woman asked Goku with angered eyes. Goku just stood there puzzled. "I'm sorry. I don't remember who you are."

"Well, if you can beat me, I will reveal myself!" She yelled out before attacking Goku fiercely. Snow was in awe how graceful the woman was fighting against Goku. Surely Goku would have a quite the rival on his hands. Then, without much effort at all, the man came back with a burst of energy. The sheer force of it easily knocked the poor girl out of the ring. Both Hatchan and Snow were surprised. "Goku must be hiding a lot of power." Hatchan said aloud.

The raven haired woman rubbed her head, and looked up to see Goku staring at her at the edge of the ring, "are you okay?" He sincerely asked. The woman stood up quickly. "Chi-Chi!" Goku looked confused again.

"I'm the Ox King's daughter! Chi-Chi!"

"Ch...Chi-Chi!?" Goku yelled surprised. The memories began flooding back to his brain.

She pointed incredulously at Goku, "you promised to marry me! Don't you remember?" She huffed again while crossing her arms. Chi-Chi's confession made Snow's heart drop into her stomach. She grabbed at the fabric on her chest, and looked down at the ground brokenheartedly.

"Marry you?" Goku rubbed his chin in deep thought again. "Yes. I do remember!"

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up momentarily. "But... I thought that marry was a type of food!" It seemed almost everyone around him fell back in astonishment at this confession. "Goku!" A short man called out to Goku, "'Marry' means you choose spend the rest of your life with a person!" Goku look surprised, "What!? Oh. Well I guess if I promised then I must keep that promise. I'll marry you, Chi-Chi." The crowd cheered noisily at the proposal.

Chi-Chi was head over heels; love seeming to ooze out from every inch of her. She quickly, and a bit forcibly grabbed Goku by the arm and the new couple walked off of the arena stage. Snow and Hatchan had watched the whole thing. Snow didn't know what to think. Sadness? Jealously? There was a break between the fights, and Snow wandered through the crowds aimlessly, she hadn't even noticed that she had left Hatchan on the sidelines. Hatchan didn't want to follow his friend though, he knew that she probably needed a moment...what with that confession she had made earlier that day. She had been completely shot down, even if indirectly. Her ears drowned out the noisy crowds around her as she walked solemnly along. If she had been looking where she was going she would have been able to elude the oncoming couple, but luck had fallen short for Snow. She ended up smacking right into Goku's chest.

"Snow!" Goku said surprised to see the red headed girl again.

Snow looked at him, and then looked at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was still on Cloud 9, and rubbing her forehead back and forth against Goku's bicep. Snow thought she could just die at that moment. Chi-Chi finally noticed the girl Goku had addressed, "Who's your friend, Goku-san?" Snow was feeling so many emotions at once. She just wanted to run away. Why did she even come out in the first place? "G-Goku-san..." She stammered nervously while biting her lower lip. Goku could sense Snow's uncomfortable tension.

"Hey," Goku gently pulled Chi-Chi away from him to speak with her, "I need to speak with my friend for a moment. Alone please."

"Goku-san?" Chi-Chi looked over at Snow, feeling a bit threatened and then crossed her arms in a huff again. "I hope you didn't forget our promise!"

"Don't worry Chi-Chi." The young man reassured her with a wave before walking away with Snow.

The man and the red haired woman found a nice area behind a wall where they could have some privacy. Goku looked at his downcast friend. Snow's big chocolate eyes met with Goku's. Large droplets pooled at the base of her eyes before finally streaming down her porcelain cheeks. A little hiccup escaped before she finally worked up the courage to say something, "Goku. I'm sorry I..." Goku didn't think he would ever understand a girl's emotional swings, but something came over him and he pulled Snow into a long, and passionate kiss. The girl was completely taken off guard, but didn't retaliate. When he pulled away he looked into Snow's big eyes, "Nope. I'm sorry. If I had known what I had agreed to those few years back I probably would have given it more thought." He laughed. "Chi-Chi's not a bad person though, and I never go back on my promises. You understand, don't you?" Goku pleaded.

Snow looked down glumly again, "I understand." She hugged the taller man tightly before she glanced behind the wall to find Chi-Chi still looking in their direction.

The announcer came on the speakers, "the fights will be starting again in 5 minutes! Competitors, please head to your designated areas!"

Snow turned back toward Goku, "She's very pretty!" She put on fake smile, but her admission was genuinely honest, "I hope you two work out well. If you need any advice, you know where to find me!" She winked at him. Her demeanor seemed to suddenly change. Her posture straightened and she lifted her head confidently.

"Well, Son Goku. It was nice to see you again!"

Goku was pleased that it had turned out the way it did. "It was good to see you and Hatchan as well! We will meet again some day!" He said with a salute.

Snow nodded confidently, "Good luck, Goku-san! I know you'll win the tournament!"

And with that the two parted ways. Snow headed back to Jingle Village with her best friend, and Goku went back to his awaiting fiance' where they would start their own adventure together.

"I'll never forget you... Snow."

End.

 **A/N: You like how Goku remembered Snow quicker than he remembered Chi-Chi? LOL! Thank you for reading! Please R/R! (Edited a bit after finding a few mistakes! You really have to read your own story like a hundred times! Yikes! Hopefully, I got them all!)  
**


End file.
